User talk:TimeTraveller34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Barzan" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-11-10T18:22:28 Hi there Welcome to Memory Beta. I see you've created some articles using information from Memory Alpha. We prefer to have our own information here; our episode pages also have a different layout and we don't really focus on behind-the-scenes information from episodes or films unless they have some kind of connection to Star Trek literature. The article for the Raven-type already exists at Aerie class. Have a look around the Wiki and see how things are done. -- DS9 Forever 23:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) This is your second warning. Stop copying information from other websites. This website uses its own naming conventions and copyright architecture. All of your disallowed contributions are now deleted. If you continue to ignore our messages, and ignore our policy, we will ban you from using this site. -- Captain MKB 01:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :This continues to apply. Just as you cannot copy from Memory Beta to Memory Alpha, you cannot copy from Memory Alpha to Memory Beta. Continue, and a block will be in order. -- sulfur 12:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Message I noticed your message this morning too late to help you with redirects. Please keep lines of communication open regarding your edits for any further help. -- Captain MKB 21:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Please keep in mind that when you create an article with a substandard amount of information, you need to mark it as a stub. Articles that lack information can be detrimental to the database, and the stub messages help us track them and correct the problem - maybe, going forward, you'd even consider making articles with an appropriate amount of information in them? Also, please add links to articles, and format them in accordance with the way they look in other articles. Did you realize that "enterprise-D" is not a complete link? I'd love if you could start correcting things like this in your future edits. -- Captain MKB 18:06, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure why you haven't responded to these comments here, but I'd appreciate it if you did. :I've had to fact check some articles, and I have to ask if you could please start putting more effort into researching facts about the planets rather than just quickly creating empty stub articles. :For example, Tau Cygna V is an Alpha Quadrant planet, as revealed by the book Star Charts - but you put it as unknown ("Alpha or Beta"). :Also, you put in the Nelvana III article that Captain Riker mentioned it to Tomalak on the Enterprise-E -- but he didn't. He mentioned Nelvana 3 to a HOLOGRAM of Tomalak on a holodeck on Alpha Onias - and a deck that was simulating the Enterprise-D, not the Enterprise-E. :I'm going through and attempting to correct these problems with the database, but I think this might be a symptom of you creating a large number of articles with incomplete and incorrect data. We'd prefer you create articles with more complete and researched data, even if that means you end up creating a lower quantity of articles. -- Captain MKB 15:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm attempting to clean up the articles you've written and i'm seeing that each and every one of them contains false information. if you ever choose to return to this site, please be fully aware that not all planets are class M. we would have appreciated it if you'd paid attention to such details, we're still trying to fix all the problems it caused that you put erroneous info into each article you created. -- Captain MKB 14:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Copying I now see you've created all of your current articles using text directly copied from . While the licenses might be considered compatible, we prefer to have our own information here; our pages have a different layout and we don't really focus on behind-the-scenes information as WP does. Also, your copying has, as noted above, entered errors into our database. This is now your third warning for copying. Stop copying information from other websites. This website uses its own naming conventions and copyright architecture. If you continue to ignore our messages, and ignore our policy, we will ban you from using this site. -- Captain MKB 16:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Some of the wikipedia material seems to be identical to Startrek.com, so I'm not sure if it was copied from Wikipedia or StarTrek.com ::I'll just take this opportunity to let you know. You are not allowed to copy material from StarTrek.com either. Please don't. ::Any chance you could respond to these messages? -- Captain MKB 17:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've replied to all messages you have put forward on my talk page, I only did it because i have no reference books, I was wondering what reference books you except on the Star Trek Beta site. --TimeTraveller34 11:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Please respond here on your own talk page to all further inquiries - keep conversations in one place. :Also, the reply i was looking for was a statement that A) you understood your warnings and B) that you were willing to correct your behavior. :Since you failed to make such a statement, and continued entering plagiarised text into the database, it is obvious there is some other communication problem. -- Captain MKB 14:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ban Unfortunately, we've already given you three warnings for copying text from other sources into our database. Today, two of your articles were word-for-word copies of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, which is a commercially published work we aren't allowed to plagiarize. In addition to your previous copying, it now is time to ban you from using this site. -- Captain MKB 14:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC)